Hunt For Elements
by ShadowMajin
Summary: A dragonball hunt with our favorite couple and seven elements. For SweetestIrony's GohanVidel Week 3.0
1. Fire Mountain

Hello folks! Today is the start of GohanVidel Week 3.0! A week long event where participates create fanart or fanfiction based on seven themes. Like all my other entires, there will be seven stories, one posted everyday for a week. Unlike the others though, I've got a bit of a surprise on this one. Unless the summary is too vague, ya'll will have to wait until tomorrow to figure it out.

Now for the GV Week itself. The themes for these event are the seven elements: fire, earth, air, water, lightning, wood, and metal. Should be an interesting experience, if I don't say so myself.

Theme=Fire

* * *

"But Videeeeeeeel, I don't wanna…"

"And I don't care if you don't, you're going and that's final!"

"But…it's hot in there."

"Of course it is! It's a volcano!"

"And you know what's in volcanoes, right? Lots and lots of magma! You can melt to death in that!"

Videl couldn't help but growl. Gohan was being a wimp about this whole thing; it was only a volcano. He'd been through worse than that.

Currently, both teens were standing at the top of the smoking mountain, fighting over who would go into its fiery depths. Well, to be honest Videl was standing; Gohan was squatting as he faced the large opening in front of them. The dark haired girl had figured with the amount of ki blasts and explosion the Son boy had been through in his life, a little thing like lava would've been a cake walk for him; after all, how else were they to collect the dragonball within it?

For two weeks, the teens had talked about going on a dragonball hunt. The idea itself had been born of a curiosity between the two classmates. Both had wondered if they could actually gather all seven without the help of the other more experienced dragonball collectors. Since both each had a hunt under their belt, they at least had an idea of what they were getting into.

Of course, when it came time to tell their respective parental figures about their plans, things had gotten a bit tough. While Gohan's dad had been all for the two going, Chichi had put her foot down hard enough to crack the floor. Anything that took time from the demi-saiyan's studies was something that would not be tolerated. It was only when the two had said they were the only ones going that she suddenly changed her tune. Both teens couldn't help the shudder that ran up their spines as they noticed an evil gleam in the woman's eye.

Now, if Chichi had been considered a speed bump in getting permission, Hercule had been a road block. "I will not allow my daughter to go gallivanting with some boy!" he had yelled.

Unlike their confrontation with the Son matriarch, Videl had taken a more offensive strategy with her father. Threats and curses were rained on Mr. Satan until he consented; all of which will not be mentioned in this fic.

With a couple stops to gather supplies and acquire the dragonradar from Bulma, the teens had set off on their quest. Everything had gone alright until they had reached the location of the first dragonball; that one being located somewhere in depths of the fiery mountain.

"Son Gohan, if you don't start looking for that dragonball, I'll make sure you regret ever waking up today!" the Satan girl threatened.

The Son boy's only response was to whimper like a kicked puppy. Truly a heartbreaking sound but Videl wouldn't have it. It was fortunate that her friend was facing forward rather than her. It gave her a great vantage point to enact her plan B.

And what was plan B? Well, to start, plan A was to ask Gohan to climb down into the mountain and search as much of the rocky walls as he possibly could. Whereas plan A was a friendlier, gentler method, plan B was the complete opposite: force the demi-saiyan into that smoking hole whatever means necessary.

Positioning herself _juuuuust_ right, the Satan girl pulled one of her legs back and swung it forward. Her foot connected with Gohan's posterior and launched from his crouched postion and high into the air. Videl could faintly hear the cry of surprise coming from the Son boy as he fell into the volcano opening.

* * *

What had he done to deserve this? He'd been good all of his life. He never disobeyed his parents…except that one time, but there was a good reason for it! He was even a model citizen in a city that he didn't even live in! How many other people can say they saved innocent people's lives wearing a superhero disguise?

And what did he get in return? A swift kick to his butt and a fall into a mountain full of liquid hot magma. It was enough to make a boy cry from the injustice of it all.

That was when the Son boy realized that he was still falling. Hmm…it would probably be a good idea to start flying right about now. Focusing his ki and pushing it underneath him, Gohan soon stopped his descent and began floating in midair. Well, since he was down here already, he might as well take a quick look around before going back to Videl.

Drifting to a side of the volcano walls, his saiyan eyes focused on the rock. Hmmm…no, not there…nope…nah uh…well, it wasn't on this piece of wall. Time to move to another spot.

As time went on, Gohan checked every nook and cranny. Each place revealed nothing to the Son boy as sweat dripped down his body. If he didn't know any better, this whole place was getting hotter. Of course, he had been drifting closer and closer to the magma below him; that might have explained the increased heat.

Fortunately, he managed to locate the precious dragonball. Unfortunately, it just so happened to be sitting on a rock that jutted out of the molten rock. Closing in on it, the demi-saiyan was soon floating right above the small ball, parallel to the lava. Reaching out, his fingers barely touched the ball before he jerked them back, hissing as he held his hand.

That ball burned him! That hadn't happened before as far as he could remember. Why would it do such a thing after everything they've—

Wait a minute. This ball was in a volcano. Volcanoes produced a lot of heat. Thus the dragonball should have been hot. For a split moment, the Son boy nearly hit himself in the head. It was all so logical. Geez, this heat must've been getting to him; probably a good idea to get out of here.

"Here goes," he muttered to himself as he once again reached for the ball, grabbing it and pulling it off the rock. Apparently the ball had been wedged into a small nook as he had to wiggle it out. The end result was the same though, as he held the gem in his hand.

That was when Gohan let out a shrill cry as he threw the dragonball into the air. Ai yi yi! That burned! Blowing at his palm, the demi-saiyan saw a round burnt mark, indicating where the dragonball had rested in his hand.

Wait…dragonball…where was the dragonball? Looking frantically around, the Son boy finally located the ball as it fell through the air towards him. Reacting immediately, he caught the ball, only to feel the painful burning sensation in his hands once more.

Letting out another cry, he tossed the ball back into the air, only to reach out for it again as he fell back down to him. Like a hot potato, the demi-saiyan juggled the ball, always catching, crying, and throwing the dragonball back into the air.

Finally, the supposedly smartest kid at Orange Star High tossed the ball high into the air. Ignoring the burns on his hands, he grabbed and pulled his gi shirt off and held it out in front of him. As the dragonball descended once more, Gohan caught it with his awaiting shirt, wrapping the excess of shirt around the jewel.

Finally, he had full possession of the dragonball. Time to head back to the surface. Flying up towards the opening, Gohan couldn't help but let a smile crawl onto his face.

It was then, though, that his nose smelt something. Sure he had smelled the awful stench of sulfur and smoke the entire time he had been in the volcano; but this smell was different. In fact, there was a small trail of smoke rising into his face. Looking down, he immediately located the source.

Oh dear Kami, the dragonball was burning a hole through his shirt!

Letting out a cry of surprise, the Son boy flipped his cloth-covered parcel around, where bottom was on top. Putting on more speed, Gohan found himself out of the volcano in seconds. Locating the rim, he landed on it and dropped his shirt on the ground and unwrapped the ball. Carefully, he slid the shirt out from underneath the ball until it rested solely on the stony ground.

Holding up his shirt, the boy nearly cried. There was dark spot right on his shirt along with a hole. The dragonball had burned straight through what appeared to be the front of the gi and had just started on the back apparently. Just great; another shirt ruined!

Because of this distraction, Gohan never noticed Videl standing a few feet away from, staring at his sweaty torso. A bright blush was working up his neck and onto her face when she managed to stare her eyes away from the boy and look straight in front of her. That…didn't work out so well as her eyeballs moved to observe from the corner of her eye.

It was only a matter of time before certain fantasies invaded her mind.


	2. Broken Earth

Alright, I'll be the first to admit, I took a bit of a cop-out with this entry. The first scene is a bit of the aftermath of the volcano adventure. I had meant to make it just a small part of this entry but...it ended up taking a majority of it. Whoops. But I did get the theme in at the end so it should be alright.

Theme=Earth

* * *

Ow…ow…ow…ow…

Those were the only thoughts going through Son Gohan's mind. Apparently, flying around boiling magma wasn't the best thing to do if you wanted to avoid skin burns.

Sitting on a bed in a small cabin, the Son boy sulked. After retriving the first dragonball, the two had made their way to the second ball when the boy felt unwell. Deciding to stop in the nearest village, the couple rented a room, which turned out to be a cabin, and called it a day.

Everything changed though, when Gohan woke up to an irritating, burning sensation.

All over his arms, chest, stomach, and face, a bright redness covered his skin. If anything, he looked like a distant relation of a lobster. Unlike that crustacean though, it _**hurt**_ to move even a small bit. Needless to say, the boy was trying his best to not move a single muscle.

And who was responsible for the state he was in? Only Videl Satan would've had the idea to kick him right into that smoking giant of a mountain. As a result, he had a sunburn worse than the one Roshi had when he fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon and 18 "forgot" to bring him inside. What had he ever done to that girl to—

Oh dear Kami…that…felt…gooooooood.

Unbeknownst to the demi-saiyan, the girl that had sent him headfirst into the volcano was sitting right behind him, an extra large bottle of aloe vera in one hand, and her other one rubbing his burnt back with the green cream. The cool sensation was like heaven to the boy, though he still refrained from moving.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, causing the dark haired girl to chuckle. "I thought that would feel good," she said. "After all, I was the one responsible for you getting so burned up."

Gohan didn't reply, deciding on keeping his silence. He didn't want to disrupt the kind mood the Satan girl was in. The last time he tried conversating with the girl, she nearly bit his head off after suggesting she should cut her hair. Oddly enough, she went through with the suggestion, completely confusing him.

But then, that had been when they were first getting to know each other. Perhaps things had changed? "Where did you get the aloe vera?" he asked.

"A small shop a block away," she answered. "Thought I'd pick up a few things for the rest of our trip."

"Good idea," the boy agreed. Then something occurred to him. "Uhh, Videl? Where did you get the money? I don't remember bringing any."

"It's from my allowance. I figured this dragonball hunt of ours was going to take more a day, so I brought some in case we were going to stay somewhere." Finishing rubbing his back, Videl then moved to his left arm and squeezed a liberal amount of aloe onto her hand from the bottle. She began rubbing it onto the arm a moment later, causing shivers to run down the boy's spine and small winches to appear on his face. "You don't get sunburned very much, do you?"

"No, not really," he replied. "I think I was still a kid when I last had one."

Videl let out a low whistle. "That's a pretty long time."

Unable to come up with a response to that, both teens ended up sitting in silence. Even when Videl moved to begin rubbing aloe on the Son boy's other arm, neither said a word. However, things got a bit more interesting when the Satan girl sat right in front of Gohan, staring down his bright red chest.

Even with the burn, she felt like her face could match its shade.

Slightly timid, she began rubbing the lotion onto the boy's chest, moving around his torso freely. Though she would never admit to this, Videl was enjoying her hands on experience with the demi-saiyan. She really doubted she'd ever get a chance to touch most of his body without Gohan being the wiser.

At the very least, she'd get plenty of opportunities to rub her hands all over this guy. Thank Kami for sunburns...erm, volcanoburns!

* * *

A week had passed before the teens were able to continue on with the hunt. That volcanoburn took a little longer to heal than either had anticipated. Good thing it was their summer vacation now; otherwise they'd be missing some school, something both knew Chichi wouldn't allow.

On the bright side, Gohan had a pretty nice tan now.

Currently, the two were standing on a ridge, looking down at a large crack that seemed to split the land in two. Taking a quick look at the dragonradar in Videl's hands, their thoughts as to the location of the next dragonball were indeed correct.

"It's definitely down there," the Satan girl spoke. Clicking on the button on top of the radar, the screen zoomed in on their location.

"Let's fly over it," Gohan said. "See if we can't get a better idea where it is exactly."

Lifting off, the couple flew towards the crevice; soon hovering right above it. Slowly, the two began following the course the crack made in the earth. With an occasional click on the radar, they closed in on their prize until they hovered at the approximate position of the ball.

"According to this, the dragonball should be right beneath us," Videl reported as she focused on the dragonradar.

Looking down, Gohan frowned at the darkness living within the crevice. "Be careful," he warned. "We're not going to have very good visibility down there."

The Satan girl cocked an eyebrow as she looked towards him. "You know, you could turn into that gold form of yours. That would create some light."

The Son boy paused before raising a hand and scratching the back of his head. "I didn't think about that," he said with an embarrassed grin.

Videl smirked. "I figured as much. Now transform so we can finish this thing."

Nodding, the demi-saiyan gathered his ki and focused it throughout his body. A moment later, a golden aura roared around him as his hair turned blond and his eyes teal. "Ready."

Without further conversation, the teens descended into the crevice; the darkness held within it giving way to the light source produced by the golden haired boy. At first, all they saw were the rocky walls of the fissure; nothing too special. The further they went down though, the more the walls changed.

What appeared to be caves surfaced due to the unexpected light. Within those caves, the teens could make out formations of stalactites and stalagmites, creating an unusual sight. Though the caverns themselves didn't reach very far into the rock, a person could reasonably stand within one and perhaps take a few steps into it before stopping at the back.

While Gohan and Videl took in these sights, they soon came across a complete change in the rock's substance. A breathtaking view of a wall of quarts appeared, reflecting the light that touched it. Both had to stop to admire this natural sight.

Eventually, they began descending once more, soon finding themselves on at the bottom of the hole. Smooth, round rocks littered the ground, creating a second layer of floor. Somewhere amongst these stones was a dragonball.

Taking a look at the radar once more, Videl moved a few steps forward before crouching down and moving a few rocks around. "Here it is!" she called out in triumph, picking up the orange gem and holding it over her head.

"Way to go, Videl!" Gohan congratulated. "That's two down; five more to go!"


	3. Fast Current

Theme=Air

* * *

The sky was covered in a dark overcast. A gloom seemed to permeate everything in the area, creating a sense of doom within everyone in sight. A steady wind had been blowing for some time, growing stronger and stronger to the point it felt as if a person could be carried away by it. That wouldn't have been a good thing for someone that had the weight of a feather.

The source of this dreariness and strong wind was a tornado ravaging the country side. The funnel had touched down several minutes ago and had been pulling anything and everything into its vortex.

And somewhere in that twister was a dragonball, just waiting to be pulled out of it.

"Why do I get the feeling someone doesn't want us collecting this ball," Videl commented as she watched the tornado heading right for a barn. The wooden structure strained with all of its might to resist the ever increasing strength of the mighty wind tunnel but ended up failing as it was torn into bits. Even from where the Satan girl and her companion stood, they could see the bits and pieces of painted wood flying into the tornado and rising higher and higher into it.

Gohan didn't answer her as he just watched the monster. When it had first touched the ground, it had been a skinny looking thing; nothing that seemed too threatening. Now though, it had increased in size, easily five times as big when compared to its original form.

The Son boy twitched an eye when he noticed the tornado start making a beeline for the couple. As if to confirm what he was seeing, the wind pulling on them grew stronger as it tried to suck them away.

The sound of bark snapping occurred behind them, alerting the boy to another danger. Leaning to a side, a large tree suddenly flew passed him as it was consumed by the behemoth of a storm. Almost as if appeased, the tornado then altered its course and began moving in another direction.

Giving it a hard look, Gohan came to a decision. "I think it would be best if I went for the ball."

Videl nodded her confirmation. "I think that would be best."

Holding his hand out, the Son boy waited for the dark haired girl to give him the dragonradar. It would make search for the ball in there so much easier. However, when he didn't feel the device on his palm, he looked at her questioning.

Apparently, Videl was been staring at the hand as if it were some new type of fungus. It hadn't occurred to her that the demi-saiyan wanted the radar. "Uhh, Videl? Could you give me the dragonradar?"

The girl frowned. "No way. You could lose it in that thing."

"I won't lose it," the boy replied.

"Gohan, didn't you see the tree that flew passed you? If that tornado can do that, it can pull the radar out of your hand."

"But looking for the ball in there will be impossible without it!" Gohan protested.

Videl shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, the radar held firmly in her right hand. "Do you know what'll happen to us if we lose the radar? Bulma will kill us and frankly, I don't feel like dying right now. I already died once and I'm not in the mood to do it again so soon."

The Son boy had a helpless expression on his face. How was he gonna convince this girl to give him the only means they had to locate this ball? While she did have a good point about Bulma's murderous intent if they were to lose one of her favorite gadgets, there wasn't any other means available to ease the trouble of finding the dragonball.

"What…what if I said that I was the one to lose it? Then she'd only try and kill me and not you?" the Son boy tried.

"Hey, I don't want you to die either." The Satan girl frowned. She remembered too vividly the last time she heard that Gohan was dead. It wasn't a very good experience and she never wanted to go through that again.

"Then what do you call kicking me into that volcano?"

"Motivation."

Did this girl have an answer for everything?! Well, diplomacy wasn't working with her; force was all that was left. Then again, if he tried taking the dragonradar from her, she'd beat the living daylights out of him. Perhaps guile was needed here…

Eyeing the radar in her hand, Gohan suddenly pointed behind her. "What's that?"

Acting on instinct, the girl turned to look, uncrossing her arms as she did so. Immediately, the Son boy grabbed the dragonradar and pulled it out of her hand. Turning to face the tornado, he launched himself into the air, flying quickly towards it. It didn't take long for the Satan girl to realize what he had done as he heard her start screaming…uhh…something unintelligible. That's right, pretend Videl didn't say something about ripping urethras out of buttholes, or so his thinking went.

As he closed in on the twister, the demi-saiyan felt the pull of the powerful wind increase. Flaring his aura about him, he increased his speed to run right into the vortex. Passing through it, severe winds battered his body as several object crashed into him. Gohan brushed off each collision without much thought, even when something had hit him unexpectedly. Though he was certain that some of the objects were pieces of the barn that had been torn apart from earlier, there were some things he just couldn't put his finger on. The Son boy could've sworn that a cow had rammed into his back once or twice.

Suddenly, everything calmed around the demi-saiyan, causing him to stop his flight. He had finally managed to enter the eye of the tornado and he was stunned by what he saw. There was a lot more than just pieces of wood and a possible cow flying around in the twister's winds. Trees, bushes, pieces of a metal silo, and various pieces of farm equipment rode the currents up and down in the spiraling storm.

Looking to his hand, Gohan felt a sense of relief fill his body as the dragonradar was still in his grasp. Clicking on the zoom in button, the radar detected the dragonball somewhere…to…his left…and moving right with the winds of the tornado.

Turning his attention to the wall of wind, the Son boy eyed anything and everything that could possibly hold a dragonball. It didn't take long before a tree caught his attention; a possible object to be holding a small ball.

Moving to an intercept point, the demi-saiyan realized that getting this tree out of the whirlwind would be a bit tough with one of his hands occupied with a very important radar. Without thinking, he placed the dragonrader in his mouth, his teeth closing down and holding it in place. There, that solved that problem.

That only left his target, which was closing in on him fast. Steadying himself, the Son boy reached for the tree at the last second, getting a good grip on it, and pulling it towards his body as he moved further into the tornado's eyes. And just as he planned, the large plant was removed from the powerful winds, resting in the boy's hands.

Shifting the tree to a side, the trunk resting on his hip as his arm held it against it, Gohan reached for the radar with his now free hand to check if the ball was indeed in this tree. Looking at the screen, the dot representing the ball, seemed to be in one place…wait, it moved. Yes…yes, it was still moving. So the tree wasn't it after all.

Releasing his hold on it, the tree fell towards the bottom of the funnel until it was caught again in the winds of the tornado.

Looking to the twister's wall once more, Gohan searched for another possible object that could be carrying the prized ball. It was then that a twinkle caught his eye. Focusing his attention to the source of the sudden light, he barely made at a round object flying around in the strong winds. Moving closer to it, the Son boy could just barely make out a slightly orange color to it. That had to be the dragonball!

Once again, Gohan moved to an intercept point, his eyes trained on his new target. As it came closer, he realized it was further into the wall of wind than he had anticipated. Letting out a soft growl, the demi-saiyan flared his aura around him once more and charged himself at the careening ball.

Reaching out, the Son boy snagged the dragonball as it was just about to pass him. Success! He had the prize he was after and now he—

"Moooooooooooooooooooo!"

Out of nowhere, a large cow slammed into the back of his head, causing his head to jerk forward as his whole body went rigid. Letting out a yelp of pain, the Son boy grabbed the back of his head, hoping to calm the bump that was sure to appear in moments.

It was then that Gohan noticed something was off. When that cow had ran into him, he had an object in both hands. Right now, he could feel the smooth surface of the dragonball on his head, which actually had a refreshing coolness to it. His other hand though was holding nothing but hair.

Oh dear Kami, the dragonradar!

Franticly, the Son boy jerked his head every which way to locate that gadget. He must've dropped it when that farm animal had made an unwelcomed visit with his skull.

Luckily, he managed to spot the radar and even more fortunate, it hadn't gone too far. Quickly, he closed in on the device, grabbing it, and then blasting off towards the top of the tornado. It was very obvious that he had overstayed his welcome in this wind tunnel.

In less than a minute, Gohan found himself out of the storm, reaching a calmer environment than he had been in. Looking down, he couldn't help but marvel at the almost serene scene the tornado's eyes was giving him.

Well, enough sightseeing; he needed to get back to Videl. Kami knows how worried she'd be by now. Expanding his senses, he immediately located her ki signal and took off towards it. Diving through the clouds, he broke through the overcast and spotted the dark haired girl standing right where he had left her. In no time he was landing right next to her and—

"Gohan! What was the big idea tricking me?!" Videl roared.

The Son boy was at a loss of words. "I…I got the dragonball?" he replied meekly.

"So what? Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"B-but I thought w-we agreed I was the one to go in there?"

The Satan girl scowled at him. "Yeah, but by going in through the top, not in the side. Did you even consider that you could've been impaled with a two-by-four?!"

All Gohan did was stare at her. She had a pretty good point now that he thought about it. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Growling, Videl turned her back on him and began walking away from him. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath.


	4. Blue Water

Theme=Water

* * *

To say that Videl was mad at the Son boy…would've been a very accurate statement. She could put all the different spins on it, say she was peeved, upset, disappointed, yadda, yadda, yadda, but the end result was still the same.

Gohan had given her the fright of her life when she watched him plunge headfirst into the windy disaster, along with a piece of equipment that would get them in trouble if they were to lose it. Her encounter with the boy when he returned had been quick and somewhat satisfying.

Yet, she felt he deserved a bit more punishment.

So for a couple of days following that event, the Satan girl refused to talk to him. Any time he was near, she acted as if he wasn't there at all, often ignoring anything he said to her. The age old technique known as the silent treatment seemed to give the girl all the gratification she desired as the Son boy desperately tried to get her attention.

There were a few times when he would go out, leaving her alone in the same lodgings they had when she was trying to help ease his volcanoburns. That had been a bit boring, she'd have to admit. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing but whatever it was, he didn't seem to be getting into much trouble.

So after she had felt he'd suffer for long enough, she broke her vow of silence. "So, are we ready to look for the next ball?"

Those words seemed to catch the demi-saiyan off guard. Apparently he hadn't been expecting her to speak to him so suddenly. "Umm, uhh, yeah," was the only response he seemed to muster.

"Great," Videl said. "So where's the nearest one?"

Nodding his head, the dark haired boy reached for the dragonradar that had been sitting on a nearby table. "According to the radar, the next dragonball is west of here."

Looking at the screen, the Satan girl asked "Have any idea what's over there?"

That was when Gohan got an almost guilty look on his face. "I…do," he replied. "When you weren't talking to me, I sorta…flew over there to check things out. It's all ocean."

Huh, so that's where the Son boy had been going. Well, she couldn't fault him with thinking ahead for once. "Good job," she responded. "Did you pick up the dragonball?"

He immediately shook his head. "No, I didn't. I thought since we were doing this hunt together that it would be pointless if I just went alone for the ball. So I left it."

That was sweet. The Satan girl knew her friend could just as easily gather all the dragonballs without her help. It was pretty considerate of him to resist finding all of the balls while she was ignoring him. Seeing that he was tense, she tried to ease his worry. "Is there anything else?"

He seemed to lighten up with that comment. "Well, yeah. I borrowed some of your money to rent some scuba gear."

This guy was on the ball. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

The sound of seagulls rang out throughout the area. Blue ocean water stretched out as far as the eye could see. Golden sand resided right next to the water as continuous waves rolled onto it. An occasional palm tree stood ever so often.

"Nice beach," Videl commented. While she wasn't one of those people that were interested in seeking out such places, she could appreciate the aesthetic value of it. If there was one thing that Son Gohan could do, it was finding such beautiful sights of nature.

Turning to said boy, she asked "So where's the scuba gear?"

Her first warning came as the Son boy began scratching the back of his head. "About that. There was a bit of a problem with the gear."

The Satan girl frowned. "You didn't get the gear? I thought you said used some money to get some."

"I did get some," he replied. "There was just one set of gear though…and…it's not in my size."

There was her second warning, and if that wasn't enough, a sinking feeling in her gut affirmed that something was up. "Explain."

Sighing, Gohan reached into his gi shirt, one that he had luckily brought with them on their trip, and pulled out a capsule. Clicking the button, he then tossed it in front of them and waited as the signature boom and smoke cloud appeared.

That was when Videl saw the scuba gear. There was a large oxygen tank, flippers, googles, and straps lying about. Nothing that would say the gear was for a big or small person, or so the girl thought. That was when Gohan walked up to the gear and pulled out a very small, black, spandex suit. "As you can see, this suit doesn't expand very much, so I won't be able to fit in it."

And naturally, it was just her size. "So you're saying I'm gonna have to be the one to search for the ball."

An apologetic look appeared on the demi-saiyan's face. "That's the only option we have."

Videl stared at the suit in the boy's hands for a moment before looking to her left, seeing only beach sand. Then she looked to her right and saw the same thing. "Great, and there's nothing around that I can use to change in."

"Sorry," Gohan offered.

Giving him a small glare, a sudden thought popped into the Satan girl's head. She could have a little fun with this. Letting a small smirk creep onto her face, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began pulling it over her head.

"V-videl! What are you doing?!" Gohan cried out, a shocked tone in his voice.

Forcing her head through the collar hole, she answered "Well, I have to change out of these clothes and into that suit right? There isn't a place I can change in so I might as well do it right here."

Pulling her arms out of the shirt, she then tossed it to the ground and began kicking off her shoes, her socks following after them. There, that left her in only her shorts and sports bra. Looking to the Son boy, she couldn't help but let her smirk grow bigger. Apparently the boy had turned his back to her during part of her undressing, just like she thought he would. "Hey Gohan? Can you hand me the suit?"

The demi-saiyan immediately threw the arm holding shit towards her, only stretching the limb as far back as he could without turning. Grabbing it, she pulled it out of his grip. "Thanks," she said, letting some humor into her tone.

"You're welcome," he replied quickly, jerking his arm back and firmly looking out to sea.

Looking at the suit, Videl had to say at least the Son boy had choosen one with some leg covering. It wouldn't go past her thighs but it was better than only having the legless ones in her opinion. Once again, she looked about the beach to make sure there was no one else about; then proceeded to quickly take off her remaining clothes and pull the suit on.

"Alright, you can look," she announced. This caused the demi-saiyan to turn around and face her. The moment he did though, he froze and the Satan girl knew exactly why.

It wasn't very often Videl Satan, the resident tomboy of Orange Star High, wore anything that could be considered fashionable; namely what was considered popular dress for girls. With that being said, the number of people that could say they've every seen the girl in anything other than baggy clothes was slim to nonexistent. At the moment, that number grew by one as Son Gohan, the resident nerd of OSH, got an eyeful of her.

Normally, her first reaction to someone checking her out would be violence. However, the boy in front of her was one of the few that she rarely had to call upon that very reaction. Right now, she watch more out of amusement as the Son boy looked at her form revealed by the skin tight scuba suit.

"Hey, you okay there, Gohan?" she teased, causing the boy to blush brightly. "Help me get that air tank on, will ya? I don't want to drown while I'm down there."

Though his embarrassment was still showing on his face, Gohan snapped into action as he brought the Satan girl the tank. Before she knew it, she had every bit of equipment she needed strapped to her body. All that needed to be done is for her to take the plunge.

In flippers, she awkwardly walked into sea, the tide crashing into her legs. A bit of a chill in the water, from what her legs told the girl, though she ignored it. Perhaps she should've had Gohan pick her up and drop her into the ocean? It would've been a lot easier than trying to move around with theses annoying flippers.

Taking the tube attached to the air tank, she moved it to her mouth and bit down on the mouthpiece portion. Sucking on it, she felt air flow through the hole in the piece, running into her lungs as she inhaled. So far so good.

By now the water was just reaching her waist. Probably was a good time to go under and try swimming. Lunging forward, the Satan girl dove into water and began pushing herself beneath the ocean surface. Thankfully the weights attached to her suit helped pull her down.

It took awhile but eventually she traveled far enough from the beach to begin searching for the dragonball. Through her googles, she could see the blue color of the water surrounding her and the bright yellow of the sand on the ocean floor. All over, seashells, rocks, and various objects littered the sand.

Reaching to her hip, she pulled at a strip of Velcro, the familiar tearing sound echoing up to her ears. Once that was removed, she grabbed the dragonradar that had been nestled behind it and pulled it up to her face. Clicking the button on the top, the screen immediately showed the dot that represented the ball.

Following the coordinates, the Satan girl found herself pretty much in the same environment as the one earlier; nothing but sand, rocks, and seashells…and an old boot.

Frowning, Videl pushed on until the radar indicated that she was right over the ball. Yet…she didn't see it anywhere. Great, it must've been buried or something.

Dragging her hands into the sand, she shifted the grains, pushing them in any which way just as long as they weren't in her way. A few minutes passed before she had a nice sized hole.

The only problem was that there was no dragonball.

Checking the radar once more, she moved a few feet forward and dug around once more. Other than the buried treasure she found, she ended up with the same result as before.

This time a scowl crawled onto her face. There was no way she was going to spend hours here just digging up a stupid little ball. Why did it want to be difficult with her? She doubted these little things ever gave Gohan a hard time; so why did they want to play hard to get with her? Some things just weren't fair.

Moving to another spot, the dark haired girl began digging again. The longer she dug, the more frustrated she got. Why hadn't she found the dragonball yet?! It was like digging in a sandbox for a lost toy!

Just as she was about to give up though, the tips of her fingers ran across something. Pausing in her rant, she began dragging the fingers of one hand on the bottom of the hole she had just dug.

There it was again! She could definitely feel some odd surface in the sand. It was almost as if she had touched something very smooth, distinctly at odd with the rough feel of the sand. Brushing some of the grains away, her heart leapt in her chest. There was orange poking out of the sea floor. Forcing her hand on top of it, she drove her fingers into the sand and clenched them, feeling the digits wrapping around the object. With a tug, a round sphere emerged from the floor, revealing itself to be the very dragonball she was hunting.

It was about time too. She had just enough of shifting sand in this very boring place.


	5. Tower of Thunder

I had a bit of inspiration from Ms. Videl Son on this one. A nice little scene with a big god. Hadn't planned about writing it but she convinced me with her very creative thoughts. Thanks MaMa!

Theme=Lightning

* * *

Gohan and Videl looked up towards the sky, their eyes trained on the sight before them. In search of the fifth dragonball, the couple had found a tower that seemed to stretch for the heavens. Large grey stones composed the structure, forming a smooth round shape all the way up to its peak, where three sharp looking pillars jutted out and seemed to make the tower taller.

There weren't any features that indicated windows on the building, so the two assumed that the walls were completely made of stone. The only opening they could see was a large wooden door atop a very long staircase.

A dark overcast covered the sky, threatening to unleash a torrent of rain on the teens. They had already heard the booming sound of thunder, so it was only a matter of time before the water came down.

At that moment, a rather loud crash of thunder rang out, followed by a bolt of lightning that struck the top of the tower, sending noticeable sparks into the air.

"Lovely," Videl commented.

"I think it would be best if we went inside," Gohan suggested. "Getting struck by lighting isn't something I'd want to experience."

Nodding, the Satan girl drifted into the air, flying towards the front door of the tower; the demi-saiyan following right behind her. Moments later, they landed on the top step of the staircase and pushed the surprisingly unlocked doors opened.

Immediately, a gust of cold air hit the couple, causing them to shiver. Apparently, this building hadn't been used in quite awhile. Either that or it didn't have a heater installed. Taking a look about, the coat of dust covering the room provided evidence for the former.

All around the room, white sheets were draped onto of furniture. Though some chairs and tables could be made out, the sheets did an impeccable job at hiding the true forms of most of the furnishings. Not that the two cared. About the only thing that gave them any interest was the staircase at the back of the room that followed the curvature of the wall up to the floor above.

Entering the room, they shut the door to keep the worsening weather from getting in. With that, the two silently went about the room, pulling up the sheets to look under them and lowering them back down. Dust was kicked up as they moved about the chamber, not finding the prize they sought.

Scanning the room with her eyes once more, Videl said "Well, nothing in here. Might as well head up to the next floor."

Nodding, the Son boy followed her up the stairs, which surprisingly didn't enter into a room per se. More like a stairwell with the stairs acting like a helix as it rose higher and higher. It didn't reach the top, however, as they eventually found themselves in a new room. Unlike its predecessor though, it was mostly empty aside from a few mirrors hanging on the walls. Odd, but then, they didn't know who exactly owned this place.

Ignoring the chamber of mirrors, they continued on up the staircase until they reached another room. This one held furnishings but they weren't the more recreational ones.

Whereas the furniture on the first floor had been covered with sheets to prevent dust from settling on it, this room held no such sheets. Dust covered everything. What the couple could see looked more like torture devices. Racks, shackles, chains, even an iron maiden littered the chamber.

"This must be some sort of torture room," Gohan observed, a small bit of distaste in his tone. It was pretty obvious the boy didn't approve of use instruments.

"Well, we're gonna have to check it all. The dragonball could be in here," Videl replied, moving towards one of the racks. That left Gohan to go explore another part of the room. As the Satan girl approached the rack, she noticed a small dresser next to it. Odd.

From what she could see, there were only two drawers in the dresser. Kneeling next to it, she pulled open the bottom drawer and found it full of various whips. Short ones, long ones, cattails, and the like were lying there, just waiting to be used. Yet something bugged the girl. If someone were to torture another with whips, they usually had hooks or other sharp objects attached to the weapon; and from what she could see, there were no such attachments.

Closing the drawer, she then opened the top one and immediately went red. Slamming it shut, she hurried over to Gohan, who was just about to look inside the iron maiden. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him after her as she made her way back to the staircase. "We're done looking here," was all she said.

"But we haven't checked everything," the Son boy protested. Stopping, Videl turned her head and gave him a look that said "disobey and die." Needless to say, the demi-saiyan decided it was in his best interest to follow his friend's decision. "Lead the way."

Moving once more, they mounted the stairs and began climbing. After a bit of silence, Gohan's curiosity got the better of him. "Could you at least tell me why we left so fast?"

The Satan girl let out a sigh as her head lowered. "I found a dresser," was her answer.

That didn't make sense as the boy frowned. "So?"

"One of the drawers was filled with whips," she continued.

"And?"

"The other had more boxes of condoms than a grocery store."

Gohan's face went beet red. A dresser full of whips and condoms? Then that room they had just left wasn't a torture chamber; it was a room used for the sole purpose of sex. For what ever deviant's depraved urge, he had a toy to satisfy it. Racks to hold someone down on; shackles to bind their hands and feet with; chains for…something he wasn't sure what. Who knows what other toys they would've found if they kept looking. He didn't even want to know what had gone on in that iron maiden!

* * *

"AAAACHOOO!"

"Gesundheit," Roshi said as he looked away from his magazine. "You catching something Raijin?"

Sitting on the floor near Master Roshi was a large red man with blue fire burning on his head, as if it were hair. Flowing pants of oriental design reached to his knee; along with a matching mantle on his shoulders. Next to him, a set of drums with an oriental symbol sat. Looking up at the hermit with his blank black eyes, he grunted "I'm alright. Probably just dust floating in the air."

Roshi nodded his head sagely. "I hear thaaaaaaaa, whoa! Take a look at the melons on her!"

Raijin jerked his head to look at the old man, who had held up the magazine for his friend to see. Getting an eyeful of the picture he saw, the red man responded "Very nice. I need to make a visit with that one soon."

Both perverts ogled the image for quite awhile before the turtle hermit asked "I take it you intend on taking her to that tower of yours?"

"You bet ya. I left a large stash of toys there and it's about time I put them to use again."

A moment passed. "Think I can get on some of that action?"

* * *

The dragonball gleamed as light touched it. Sitting on a cylindrical altar, torches standing tall beside it, the ball beckoned all who saw it to approach it.

That's where Gohan and Videl found themselves. Naturally the ball had been on the roof of this tall tower, right in the elements of nature itself. There was just one problem.

The altar the dragonball sat on was on the opposite side of the roof from where they stood.

On the ground between them and their prize, scorch marks dotted the place, signaling where bolts of lightning had struck. And despite the saying that lightning never struck the same place twice, the two had a feeling that lightning had struck each spot three or four times in a row; that is if you could trust the blackness of the burn marks.

The teens stared out across the roof, a feeling that the space between them and the ball was growing. It would be a loooong trip to get that dragonball, or so their eyes were telling them.

That was when a bolt of lightning tore through the air and struck the roof, sending sparks everywhere; a very ominous sign.

"Well, it's now or never," Videl spoke up, determination covering her face. "We're gonna make a run for the dragonball on the count of three, got it?"

"Can't we think about this?" Gohan whined. Although he had been Z warrior for years, the Son boy did not go around and ignorantly challenged Mother Nature to try and hit him with lightning.

"What's there to think about? We have to get the dragonball and the only way to get it is to cross the roof."

"We could get struck by lightning! I would think that would be something to think about."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you're too chicken, I'll just go get it."

"You can't be serious!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Only if you don't come with me."

Damn it. If he didn't go with her, he'd be considered a coward; if he did go, he stood a high chance of being zapped with a bolt of electricity. Coward or Lightning…damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Life just wasn't fair.

"Fine," he sighed with resignation. "When do we go?"

The Satan girl smirked. "On three. One…two…"

"Three!" she shouted before dashing across the roof, the Son boy on her heels.

As if on cue, lightning bolts came flying through the air, striking several points of the roof. Neither teen stopped their mad charge as flash after flash of electricity crashed all around them.

A blinding whiteness covered the area for what seemed like an eternity before fading. The next thing either teen knew, they were standing in front of the dragonball, untouched by the rain of Mother Nature's fury. How, they would never know, but they weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

With Gohan grabbing the ball, the two leapt off the side of the tower, flying as far and fast as they could. No need to gloat about their success, especially with lighting blazing around.


	6. Silent Forest

Theme=Wood

* * *

It was quiet. Hardly a sound could be heard within the maze of trees and bushes. The ground was covered with dead leaves and dying grace, signaling a change in the season. Occasionally the sound of a bird could be heard, or the crinkling of leaves as shoes were pressed on top of them.

For Videl, it wasn't very often she was in scenery like this. Most times, she was in the middle of an urban city, loud with traffic and colored dull by cement. True she had visited the Son house plenty of times, but it wasn't often she ran about in the forest close to the abode.

It had been fortunate for her and Gohan that they had managed to escape the lightning tower without being struck by bolts of electricity. Even better was the fact the next dragonball had been detected nearby, here in this very forest. The teens had descended into the woods and rested up in the comfort the vegetation granted them.

Now the couple was searching for the ball, checking in between the branches of trees and the colorful leaves of the bushes. So far they hadn't found the ball, but they were fairly certain it wouldn't be long.

"Well, it's not here," Gohan said aloud as he held up a very large rock. In front of the boy, a large patch of dirt sat, evident of where he had removed the boulder from. Just as easily as he was holding it, he set the rock back in place.

"Check the radar," Videl called out. "We might not be in the right place."

Nodding his confirmation, the Son boy pulled out the radar and checked it. After zooming in, he responded "We need to head that way," pointing ahead of them. "The radar says the dragonball is somewhere in that direction."

The two teens made their way as they followed the dragonradar's directions. Keeping their eyes peeled, they took notice of everything, just to make sure they didn't walk past anything. Those actions proved useless when a beam of light bounced off a shiny surface; the shine catching their attentions. Sitting on the ground several yards in front of them was the dragonball they sought.

"Hey! There's the ball!" Gohan exclaimed as he began to jog towards it. Or he would've jogged to it if it hadn't been for Videl grabbing the back of his gi shirt and tugging him back. The sudden jerk caused the Son boy to fall to the ground as his top and bottom halves went in different directions.

"Hold on a second, Gohan," Videl said as she glared at the ball. "Remember the last time we saw a dragonball just laying out in the open?"

The demi-saiyan looked up at the girl from his place on the ground. "Umm, not really."

"Then let me remind you. You ended up eating a pile of rotting food and I was forced into a skimpy loincloth. Is that ringing any bells?"

That caused Gohan's eyes to widen comically. His brain may have forgotten that memory, but his stomach hadn't. Even now, his favorite body part was wincing from that event. It would be too soon if he ever heard of the Tatewaki tribe again.

Gulping, he replied "Yeah, I remember now."

Videl looked down at him. "I bet you do. And right now, I'm not in the mood to be half dressed while nearly naked old men ogle me."

The Son boy nodded before slowly getting back to his feet. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Only one of us should go and get the dragonball. If a trap is sprung, then the other can bail them out."

"Sounds good. I suppose I should be the one to go and get the ball. I'd be more likely to avoid any trap if one is sprung," Gohan suggested.

The Satan girl nodded her head. The reasoning was sound to her. "Take your time. We have all day not to make any mistakes."

* * *

Gohan let out a sigh. So it was up to him to go and get the dragonball. Composing himself, he then began slowly walking towards the ball, cautiously reaching out with his leg and pressing softly on the ground with his foot. Each step brought the boy closer to the ball but it seemed to take forever, especially when each step didn't spring some sort of trap.

Finally, after who knows how long, the demi-saiyan was standing right in front of the dragonball. However, a nagging thought in the back of his head told him that there must be some sort of trap just waiting to be triggered once the ball was moved. That's how most quests worked anyways. There was always some mechanism that sprung some deadly device that would kill someone if they were to move a priceless artifact from its resting place.

Warily, the Son boy kneeled down next to the ball. Slowly, he reached for the gem and rested his palm right on top of it, his fingers tightening around it. With as much care as he could, he lifted the dragonball from the ground, expecting the expected to happen.

Nothing happened.

Blinking his eyes, Gohan stood up, looking at the dragonball in his hand. Huh, that hadn't been too bad. In fact, it was relatively painless. He had been worrying for nothing!

That was when the ground where the dragonball had rested rose up. It wasn't much, but a foot of solid stone stuck out, looking like a very small alter, or in some cases a footrest. Freezing, Gohan eyes widened comically, completely fixated on the stand. That just couldn't be good.

And that was when a loud scream sounded off behind him, causing the boy to jerk around. Immediately, he noticed that Videl had vanished from her spot, suggesting that something had happened to her. Quickly, he strode over to the last place he had seen her.

When he got there, Gohan immediately took notice of a large hole. Staring into it, he saw a bunch of tree roots sprouting out of the sides of the dirt hole, seeming to search for something. Past those, he caught sight of the bottom, where Videl was laying prone. His ears soon picked up groaning sounds, so that meant she was at least conscious. That was good at least.

However, that was when he took notice of something in the tree roots. From what he could tell of it, it was a bright white and seemed to be of some sort of cloth. Staring at it, Gohan could've sworn he'd seen something like that before.

Looking back at Videl, he noticed that she looked slightly different. Yes, she had some dirt and grime on her, but her body seemed to be missing something. In fact, she was showing a lot of skin…

Oh dear, sweat Kami, that white cloth was Videl's shirt!

Quickly, he spun around so his back faced the hole. "Videl, you alright?" he called out.

"What do you think? I feel into a thirty foot hole!" he heard the girl shout back, clearly agitated. "Why am I the one to fall into the trap? I wasn't even the one to go get the dragonball!"

The Son boy heard some movement before he heard "Where's my shirt?!"

A tiny voice in the boy's head warned him to stay quiet. It pleaded, begged, even threatened him to keep quiet. Unfortunately, he answered the Satan girl. "I think it's hanging in one of the tree roots."

Deathly silence followed. Eventually, a very low voice said "Did…you…see…anything?"

Shaking his head as if the girl was right in front of him, he answered "I-I didn't s-s-see anything! J-just your back is all!"

Silence descended upon them once more. Finally, Videl said "Don't turn around. I'm coming up."

This time, he had the good sense not to respond. Waiting, he felt Videl gather her ki before floating up through the hole. For a moment she stopped, then continued moving up until he heard her boots touch down on the leaf-covered ground.

"Well, my shirt is useless," the Satan girl said. Apparently, the stop in her flight was to grab her shirt, or so the Son boy surmised. Tilting his head to aside, he noticed the dark-headed girl examining her ruined t-shirt, along with an eyeful of her bosom.

Normally, Videl wasn't a shy girl when it came to not wearing shirts. Plenty of times, he had been around her in only a sports bra and she seemed at ease with just wearing that around guys. Though he himself had been a bit embarrassed, that had eventually died off. However, with the girl's current behavior, it was the complete opposite of what she would normally be like and the boy had a good idea why. Instead of her normal sports bra, she was wearing a normal black bra. The Satan girl had a very low tolerance of wearing anything that made her feel girlish, just like that loincloth outfit the Tatewaki tribe had made her wear. No wonder she had been on edge; it wasn't often she wore a regular bra like the others girls, much less wanting people to see her wearing one. Hoping that she hadn't seen his glance, he jerked his head back to look back in its original direction.

It seemed luck was on his side as Videl hadn't said anything about him looking at her; instead she said "We're gonna have to go back to the village now. It's getting late and I need a new shirt."

"I agree," was all Gohan replied with. Feeling the girl's ki increase, he suddenly saw her fly over his head, the remains of her shirt covering her front as what was once the sleeves were tied together on her back. Taking that as his cue, he soon started flying after her.

Hopefully they would be able to forget that this had ever happened.

* * *

Hey El! Here's the that scene I was telling you about. Videl never saw it coming, just like Gohan lol.


	7. Metalshop

I'm dedicating this piece here to Ms. Videl Son. She helped me developed a bunch of this after we spent two nights of me throwing ideas at her. Had a previous one about a bank robbery but that fell through. So this one came to life and I'm glad of it. Thanks MaMa!

And this is the end of GohanVidel Week 3.0. I hope ya'll enjoyed this story or at least my attempt at writing a story with seven different themes. I think I could've done a little more, especially between each dragonball site. Oh well, that's another issue for another time. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone!

Theme=Metal

* * *

Videl stared down at the fallen Gohan, her eyes wide enough to make dinner plates look small. On the Son boy's face, a large red imprint was appearing. Nearby laid a large hammer, seemingly trying to look harmless.

The Satan girl had no idea how it had happened. The two teens had just landed in front of this large building, the apparent location of the last dragonball. Neither had suspecting anything as they approached the door and the dark haired girl opened it.

And as the door had opened, the "harmless" hammer came flying at the girl. Immediately, Videl ducked down as she shouted "Look out!"

Gohan, unfortunately, didn't heed the warning as the hammer nailed him right in the middle of his face. For a moment, neither teen moved until Gohan fell over, swirls appearing over his eyes as the hammer dropped to the ground.

Videl stared at the boy from her crouched position before sweatdropping. "You don't listen well, do you?" Shaking her head, she stood up and watched as the Son boy wallowed in his near unconsciousness.

"Oh my Kami! Are you two alright?" a voice called out behind her. Turning, Videl saw a large, bulky bald man hurrying over to her. He was wearing a very thick looking apron over a simple pair of jeans. There wasn't any form of shirt that she could see, though he did have a tattoo of a diamond on right bicep.

"I'm alright," the Satan answered him, as he came to a stop next to her. "But I can't say the same thing about my friend. He's a bit hardheaded when it comes to taking warnings."

The large man stared down at the boy for a moment. "We can't just leave him like this. Can you pick up my hammer for me? I'm gonna move him to a more comfortable place."

Bending down, he scooped the Son boy up and carried him into the building, Videl turning her head to watch him as he disappeared into it. Looking down to the hammer then, she sighed as she moved to pick it up. She had little doubt it would be heavy for her and she wasn't mistaken. Though she didn't feel like she was straining herself, she did take note of the weight.

With the hammer in hand, she then entered the building, immediately observing her surroundings. A large fire pit was off on the wall opposite the door, roaring with a bright blaze. A large anvil sat near it with a pair of clamps resting on top of it. Between the fire pit and anvil sat many different works of metal. Chairs, fences, statues, swords, and other metal object filled the room. No wonder that man was wearing an apron; this was a blacksmith's workshop.

Towards the left back corner, the Satan girl noticed an open door with light pouring out of it. Walking over to it, she soon found herself in a much smaller room. While the previous room had been wide opened with very little useable furnishings, this room held a long cabinet top with a refrigerator at the corner of it. There was also a couch in here, which was currently being occupied by a dazed Gohan. This must've been the break room or so Videl surmised.

Placing the hammer near the door, the Satan girl sat on one of the armrests of the couch, staring down at the Son boy. A couple minutes passed before the large man appeared once more, this time with a few rags. He walked over to the fridge and opened the top door. Some shuffling could be heard as he placed something in the rags and then tied them up. Must've been ice she thought. Closing the door, he then walked to Gohan and placed the rag bag on top of his head.

It was then that curiosity got the better of the dark haired girl. "Can you tell me why you were throwing hammers around?"

An embarrassed look covered his face. "I was working with a new material and it wasn't responding. Nothing I did altered it and I got frustrated and threw my hammer. I wasn't expecting anyone to suddenly appear and get hit by it."

Videl nodded. "So what was this material?"

The man huffed. "I have no earthly idea. What ever it is, I wish I never met it. It's been the bane of my life for the past two days!"

The Satan girl frowned. "Where did you find it?"

"In the woods. I was getting more wood for the fire pit when I noticed it sitting on the ground. It was the size of a ball and sparkled brightly. I couldn't help but pick it up and take it back here to see if I could use it."

"You wanted to use it?"

"Of course. There aren't many times a blacksmith can work with something other than metal."

"And you couldn't make it work."

The large man scowled. "I don't know why. It's like its indestructible or something. And the weird thing is, it doesn't look like it would be! I thought it was some form of glass or something."

Videl was slowly getting a suspension that she knew what this blacksmith was trying to use as material. "Is this ball about the size of my fist, orange, and with a number of red stars on it?"

The blacksmith jerked his head to look at her in astonishment. "How…how do you know about that?"

The Satan girl grinned. "Because that's what me and my friend were looking for when we arrived at your shop. Mind if I take a look at it?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so. It should be over by the anvil."

Nodding, Videl stood up and left the break room. Moving to the anvil like the smith had said, she soon saw the dragonball sitting on the ground next to the wall. Picking it up, she then went back to the small room.

As she entered, she immediately saw Gohan staring to sit up, holding the rag full of ice to his forehead. "Ow, my head," he mumbled.

Videl smirked. "Looks like your hard head is coming in handy, Gohan. If you were Sharpner, I think you would've been knocked out for a week."

"I'm so sorry, son," the large man apologized. "I didn't mean to hit you with my hammer."

"Is that what that was?" the boy replied.

Videl shook her head, amusement on her face. "Don't worry, sir, he'll be alright. He's taken harder hits than that, believe me."

Holding out the dragonball, she then asked "Would you mind if we took this off your hands?"

"Take it," he answered. "If I ever saw it again, it would be too soon."

"You ready Gohan?" Videl asked, her eyes back on the demi-saiyan.

"I suppose," he said as he slowly got up.

"Thanks for the ball," the Satan girl said before taking the Son boy's arms and leading him out of the room, heading towards the exit.

"You kids take care," he called after him.

Once they were outside of the building, Videl spoke "We got the dragonball."

"Uh huh," was Gohan's reply. "I don't know about you, Videl, but I think I need to lay down for awhile. Can we head back to the cabin?"

The Satan girl smirked at him. "Sure tough guy. Let's get you into a nice bed so you can sleep off your little headache."

"…not funny."


End file.
